


not a bad idea, after all

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jensen and Jared finish the bad idea marathon and go back to their hotel room to enjoy their victory. Lots of fluff, they just love each other so much you know?!





	not a bad idea, after all

Jensen could see the finish line getting closer by the step, Jared saw it too and looked back at him, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Woohoo. We did it, babe! let's go!” only Jared could be this excited on this torturing situation, it made Jensen smile and faster his pace. 

They crossed the finish line together, holding hands right underneath it, in perfect sync, together like they've been ever since the day they met. Jensen could feel his heart betting frantically, both from proud and from pure stress from the physical activity. He didn't feel tired, though, he was the happiest he could be. Of course Jared had everything to do with it. As always.

 

Back at the hotel, they went straight to their bedroom. 

“I don't feel tired at all! it's amazing, I feel like I can run another marathon right now.” Jared was almost shouting from the excitement. Jensen was feeling, some of it, too. All the happiness hormones working hard inside their bodies right now. 

“Wow, come on now, let's not get too excited about this. This is once in a lifetime kind of thing, but I definitely feel like I could fuck you all night, right now.” Jensen looked at Jared and he couldn't tell if he was blushing by the heat of his body or the other kind. 

“Well babe, you know I'm always ready for that, even when I fall asleep under you.” Both of them remembered the last time Jared did that and started to laugh, loud, like they were high on weed kind of laugh. They kept laughing while they helped each other get their clothes off and get into the bathroom. 

“I really like this feeling, Jen. I'm really proud of us for this accomplishment, especially you who's been drinking too much beer lately.” Jared whispered the last part, pretending he didn't want Jensen to hear it. 

Jensen slapped his husband’s sweaty ass, “Are you trying to make me go back on my promise to fuck you tonight? Because I can tell you, I'm already feeling my body getting tired by the second.”

“Calm down honey, we'll have all day tomorrow to stay in bed and we can do things properly, I don't wanna cause you to have a heart attack on top of me.” 

“You mister is being really funny tonight, aren't you? I like it, baby.” They laughed a little more, touching their mouths, looking into each other's eyes. Then, stepped into the shower.

 

After they took a shower and got into bed, Jensen definitely felt his body starting to relax and the weight of the marathon was pressing them both deeper on the bed. Jared pressed his body against his and they stayed there, hugging each other for a little while.

“I meant what I said, Jen. I'm very proud of you, of us. I don't think I would have crossed the finish line if I didn't have you right beside me to share the victory.” Jared whispered against Jensen's neck. Jensen closed his eyes, pure joy and love adding to the good feelings he was getting all day.

“I know baby, things are only special if we're together to share it. Just like our whole lives, I don't miss any of your happy moments or victories. I'm gonna be there to share them with you every time. To help you go after them. To see your smile at the end, that's the best thing I could ever ask for.” Jensen felt Jared pressing against him even harder, always affected by the words Jensen has to say to him. Another thing he lived for, to make Jared feel special, to feel his love in every way possible. “Come here, baby. Give me a kiss.” He asked and Jared obeyed immediately.

Another rush of happiness invaded Jensen as Jared pushed his tongue inside his mouth. It was just the most delicious thing, he could do this forever. 

“I love you so much, Jensen. So fucking much I have to prove it to you my whole life.” Jared whispered between kisses, their mouths still pressed together.

They kissed a little more. A lot more. Jensen got completely lost in Jared's taste on his mouth, Jared's body against his, their love passing through them, to each other. 

At the end, they were exhausted. Jensen tugged Jared on his embrace and they were ready to give up to their bodies needs. Jensen gave Jared one last kiss on the forehead.

 

“I love you so much, my love. I'll love you forever and you know it.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Jared smiled with his eyes closed, then fell asleep. 

Jensen couldn't have asked for a better way to finish this marathon.


End file.
